Patients ascertained through previous studies of dystonia will be evaluated through a questionnaire regarding the effects of L-DOPA on growth through sexual development. Each matched dystonia patient never having been treated by L-DOPA and age matched patients will serve as controls. If the questionnaire suggest any significant differences in these groups, confirmatory biochemical studies will be performed. Results to date show 5 percent of dystonia patients noticed changes in sexual interest or development concurrent with levodopa treatment. We are initiating further communication with these individuals to assess the relationship between levedopa and changes noted.